The Great Sewing Machine Race
by Abigail Thalia La Rue
Summary: A one-shot of holes, stress, and one very impatient speedster.  And, of course, Alfred.


_**Author's note: I got the idea when I was sewing some patches on my brother's cadet tunic (for a price, of course). I know I haven't written anything in a long, long while, but I tried my best and I hope you like it.**_

Twas a bright sunny day in Gotham; other than the fair weather nothing was out of the ordinary.

'Til Barry Allen woke up to him wife complaining about the holes he had worn in his clothes. She had been vexed with the predicament for years -as was expected, being married to the Flash- but with work, taking care of Wally, and still making time to be with her husband she had had enough of the tedious task.

"Sorry Iris, you know I don't mean to." He smiled sheepishly at the beauty in question (in his eyes she could never be anything but).

"I know, I know, I'm just a little stressed is all. I had enough trouble taking care of the Flash, but now that he has a sidekick it's a bit of a handful." She sighed; she loved Wally, like she would love her own child, but having another speedster in the house would take some getting used to.

"Well, how 'bout I take care of this for you then, hmm?" Barry smiled, taking the garments that had begun the conversation from her arms. "I'll take them over to Bats' place. Alfred makes him and Robin's costumes, I'm sure he can handle a few holey socks."

"No, Barry, you don't have to-"

"But I am." He leaned in for a swift kiss before leaving the room in a flash (pun intended).

Iris Allen was left leaning against the dresser, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

~6_9~

"Hello! Anyone home?" Taking no time to knock at the door, Barry had simply vibrated strait through the solid oak door.

"Ma-Barry, may I ask the reason for your visit?" Alfred greeted the unexpected guest without missing a beat, although he had nearly forgotten Mr. Allen's persistence of him 'cutting the formalities' and addressing him by his first name.

"Alfie! Just the man I was looking for." In a blur he had an arm around the old man's shoulders. "Ya see, Iris is a tad stressed with Wally and all, so I was wondering if you would be able to patch up a couple of holes for me. It's not too much, but I thought she could use a little break, or at least from this, I don't even want to think of what Wally could be getting up to." His brow furrowed as the thought of his rambunctious nephew crossed his mind. "So, will ya?"

"Yes, of course. The sewing machine is just down the hall, follow me."

"Thanks Alfred, I knew I could always count on you." Barry said with a smile.

~6_9~

"How long does this take?" The ever-impatient speedster asked (about the sixth time in the ten minutes since he had arrived at Wayne Manor.

"The machine can only work so quickly." Alfred responded calmly, although on the inside he was shaking his head at the blonde man beside him.

Then a thought struck his mind. "Wouldn't it be quicker if you did it by hand?"

~6_9~

When Bruce Wayne came down for breakfast he was surprised to find Alfred nowhere in sight. "I wonder where he is." He asked mostly to himself but also to his young ward (whom was still in his Batman pyjamas, snuggled in his foster father's strong, safe arms.

He was just opening his mouth to call for the man when he heard an exclamation from down the hall that was definitely _not _Alfred.

"Ha! I won! ..I may not be able to figure out where the arm holes were, but I'm still faster!"

_**Author's note: I know it's no good, but I tried. **_

_** I know I don't post things nearly as much as I used to, and I can't say that's going to change any time soon, and I would like to apologise for that.**_

_** But I do post more often (a LOT more often) on my deviantART page. It may not be writing, or good art, but it would be greatly appreciated if you looked at some of my stuff.**_

_** a b b y t l a r u e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m**_

_**If any of you have a DA account I promise you that if you comment, favorite, or send me a message I will take a look at your gallery.**_


End file.
